


空蝉(Utsusemi)

by Uesuto_Kita (shakalaka)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakalaka/pseuds/Uesuto_Kita
Summary: 青梅竹马系列合集，可以看作是双性鳕的前篇。大部分是小段子所以比较乱…前两章主要是存档，可以直接从第三章开始看。双性鳕和好哥哥鲢…第一人称狂魔。阅读仍需谨慎。





	1. 1

谢伊的举止总像个早熟的孩子——也许是过早的独立使他形成了这种坚硬且带刺的壳。连恩觉得谢伊这种不成熟的大人样看起来非常好笑，就像一个小孩拙劣演出大人的戏码。只有那么一次，谢伊终于像一个做错事小孩，小心翼翼将一只僵硬的小鸟伸到连恩面前。这是连恩几天前在树下捡到的，它的翅膀受伤了。连恩给它喂了点面包屑，又给它包扎，最后托付给谢伊要他好好照顾。谢伊小声咕哝，他开小差去田埂上揪野草了，回来就看见野猫嘴里叼着一只小鸟。他赶走了野猫却没能救下受伤的小鸟。谢伊有点不知所措，一直盯着连恩皱起的眉头。这个早熟的小孩，第一次为生命的脆弱而不知所措。  
其实谢伊在撒谎，连恩当然知道。小鸟的羽毛是整齐的，根本没有猫叼过的痕迹。不过连恩不忍心戳穿这个谎言，他不想看谢伊难过，所以他假装相信，安慰了谢伊，然后一起把小鸟埋在了发现它的树下。“来年它会变成一朵美丽的花”,连恩说。  
夏天的忙碌很快使俩人忘掉这个小插曲。连恩出海了，谢伊的旧衣服在打斗中烂成了布条——他瘫坐在地上，口袋空空如也，又饥肠辘辘。“回去肯定要挨姑妈骂了”,谢伊踢开脚边的小石子，站起身拍掉破衣服上的灰。他还不想回家，特别是面对那些娇贵的卷心菜们，光是想想就令人精疲力竭。  
谢伊抹了把脸上的汗，心想这时要是连恩在就好了。  
“诶，连恩什么时候回来哇？”


	2. Ade mein Lieb

Looked dead, didn’t I?  
Well I wasn’t.  
Actually Liam’s last bullet put me in a coma.  
I fell, I lost.  
Then I woke up, I went on.

I could say, I loved him when I saw him at the dock, at the first glance.  
That’s a childish, an innocent friendship.  
I even didn’t know what the love was. So we walked together, along the coastline to the town border. I saw the setting sun reddened the whole sky.  
Maybe that’s called ‘future’, I thought.  
Then there was a long time before I saw him.  
And one day, I sailed back to the dock where me met, I saw him in the tavern.  
Things ran into wrong direction rapidly, aye, because of my father’s death. I was kind of ‘alone’, the only thing I left was Liam.  
On my own initiative, I kissed him，he hold me tight.

My first time wasn’t a good memory, though.It hurt, to be honest.  
His kiss was deeper and deeper, but I begged for more. I started to tease him, guided him to my desire, then pushed him on the bed.  
Take me, I whispered. He did.  
His hot hands wandered on my bare body, I was on fire. Without preparation, he violated me. My sense was teared down. Liam, Liam，I repeated his name murmuring, again and again.  
Yes，fill me up!  
I cried, maybe, with instinctive joy.  
And with some strange illusions, my empty heart was filled, too.


	3. 3

我的第一次和我的童年一样并不是那么美好。  
事实上，这很痛。  
那是纽约城郊区一个很小的海港，我在那里长大。打架和偷窃是常事，当然也包括挨打。孤身一人后我回到这里继续漂泊，意外遇见了久未谋面的Liam。相同的遭遇使我们惺惺相惜，我们在小酒馆喝了很多酒。Liam抢过我的酒杯，教育我说少喝点。我很生气，他总是喜欢装作大哥哥，从小就是。  
“还给我！”  
“不行，你喝太多了。”  
他认真的态度逗笑了我。所以我抓住他的领子，狠狠吻了他，舌头在他的口腔胡乱搅动。Liam想发出声音，但我堵住他的嘴以示拒绝。我喜欢他是真的，没有什么需要解释。  
他嘴里爱尔兰甜酒的味道滑过我的舌尖，甚至使我忘记了我们是如何从酒馆吻到破旧旅店狭窄的木床上。Liam似乎总是比我多些经验，他马上掌握了主动权，抓住我不安分的双手，按在斑驳墙纸的墙壁上疯狂啃咬我的嘴唇。这还不够，父亲，母亲，姑妈，纽约城郊的小海港，贫瘠土地里的卷心菜，失去的东西太多了，我天真的以为Liam必须属于我。于是我开始生疏的挑逗他，隔着布料揉搓微微鼓起的裤裆，又把他用力推在床上，像市井里那些妓女一样解开他的衣服。  
Liam抓住我的手，“够了，Shay。”我的泪水倏地涌上眼眶。“我求求你，Liam，要了我，求你了…”  
我解开自己的裤子，对他张开双腿，多年来深藏在我身上的秘密终于坦白。  
小时候Liam曾经嘲笑我那里太娇小，大腿皮肤细嫩得像个小姑娘，我红着脸狠揍了他一顿。因为我还不能告诉他在那个后面还多出一个不应存在的器官。而现在我的手指拨开那个器官的唇瓣，露出内里粉红的嫩肉，又像每个夜晚的污秽意淫那样，揉搓着唇瓣顶端包裹着的阴核，在他面前自渎。  
“天哪，shay…”Liam有点不知所措，鼻尖析出细细的汗珠。他摸了摸我湿润的裂缝，使我发出些轻哼。Liam显然无法处理眼前的状况，木然地看着我手淫，小小的阴茎也渗出前液。我不相信他没玩过女人。直到我实在忍不住试图解开他的腰带时，Liam才猛地按住我，将我的双腿分得更开，然后喝掉那些我为他流出的水。  
Liam的阴茎毫无防备地侵入我尚未发育成熟的阴道时，我还沉迷于Liam凶狠的吻。巨大的性器撕裂了那层膜，流了很多血，我疼的哭喊起来，Liam一直抱着我道歉。温热的血液浇在他的龟头上，Liam在我体内变得更硬了，我很喜欢，所以我告诉他没关系，还尝试用肉壁碾压着他的巨物。  
最后Liam扶着我的腰疯狂抽插，逼仄的小床使我很难保持平衡。  
“对不起…”  
Liam说着，阴茎狠狠顶了几下我的子宫，他把所有欲望都射了进去。我也高潮了，泻出的体液把下面弄得一塌糊涂。Liam抱紧我亲吻，在耳边小声说，希望我为他怀孕，或者做他的女人。  
那时我的头脑已经被悲伤冲昏，所以我答应了他。总之年轻的我脑袋里尽是些幼稚的想法，于是我也同意了Liam邀请我加入刺客兄弟会。


End file.
